Fairy Tail Police
by Jaye-chan
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if you put the fairy tail characters in a police station? Sargent Macorov is the head of the fairy tail station in small quiet magnolia. Only it isn't so quiet. Will the fairy tail team be able to fight the crime and make it a safer place? Eventually gonna have main ships: Jerza, Nalu, Gruvia, Gale/Gajevy side ships.
1. 1 First Impressions

**Heads up Readers : A/N:**  
 _ **Hello guys. This is one of my first fanfics so It may be kinda bad. I guess it's more for mature audiences because there will be chapters on rape, murder and other stuff soo... Yeah. I'm going to try my best to make the update rate enjoyable but I'm not making any promises.**_  
 _ **Any way, here goes...**_  
_

 **Chapter 1**  
 _Prologue thingy,_  
In Fioré there is a town called Magnolia which is protected by the Fairy Tail Police Department. All the towns in Fioré have there own stations who identify themselves with a team name and a tattoo/branding. Fairy Tail is quite a small station with one Sargent, two Constables and a Senior Detective and a request for a new member arriving today.

 _Natsu's POV_  
 _Damit, why do I have to be stuck on traffic patrol by myself. We really need that new member._  
I went and signalled for this next car to pull over and tapped on the window for the driver to wind it down. Music was blasting through the speakers and a man with dark sun glasses was in the drivers seat.  
"Hello sir, can I see your license please" I asked the routine question.

The man just grunted but handed me his licence. After I examined it I gave it back.  
"Mister Gavin, would you please breath into this tube until it beeps." I held out the breath testing device.  
"I haven't been drink'n anythin." Mr Gavin said.  
"We can take this to the station if you like sir." I was growing impatient.

Another grunt from the man but he obeyed and the results came back 0.0.  
"Okay your free to go"

The next car came and pulled over at the my gesture. When I got to the car and the girl driving it was already holding out her licence. She had shoulder length blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes. I lent on the side of the car attempting to flirt as I took the license.  
"Every thing seems to be in order miss heartfilia, just breath into this test." I said handing back the license and grabbing out the breath test with a fresh straw. She put her pink lips over the end and waited until it beeped. Results showed 0.0.  
"So have you been here before miss?" I asked.  
"Please call me Lucy and no I just moved here." Lucy replied.  
"Maybe I can show you around later Lucy. Nice meeting you. Your free to go."  
With that Lucy drove off leaving me behind. _And that is the only benefit of trafic patrols - the ladies._ I checked my watch and it seems like my shift is over in ten minutes. _Finally._

 _Lucy' s POV_  
 _He totally doesn't suspect me to be their new recruit. Seems fun to work with though._ If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm Constable Heartfilia ready to take up my new posting in magnolia. I drove my car into the carpark of the Pub that I searched up the night before.

As soon as I opened the front doors I was greeted by the smell of cigarettes and alcohol but also comfort and warmth. I walked to the counter and a long white haired woman greeted me. She was pretty.  
"Hello, I'm Mirajane Strauss but everyone calls me Mira how can I help you." She said.  
"Hi I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I booked a room already"  
"Oh right, The new cop. Welcome to magnolia. I'll just get your key." Mira smiled and left for the key.  
~ _Time Skip ~_  
I walked into my new room and dropped my suitcases on the floor. Unfortunately I start my shift in half an hour so I don't have time to unpack. I get dressed in my uniform and head out.  
"Hey, Lucy!" Someone called  
I turned around and saw the face of Gray Fullbuster my ex boy friend from the training academy. I slapped his face.  
"You never called me!" I half shouted at him. That was satisfying.  
"I know and I'm sorry I guess I kinda moved on, still friends though right?" He said.  
"I'll think about it"  
"What are you doing here anyway." He asked moving on from 5 minutes ago.  
"Just got posted to the Fairy Tail station. I guess we're workmates"  
"And neighbours too" he replied.  
Yay this just gets better and better. Not.  
~ _Time Skip ~_  
 _Still Lucy's POV_  
I arrived at my new station and walked up to the front counter. Phew. Gray isn't here yet. It looks pretty deserted of people. Behind the counter I can see a couple of desks and file storages. Next to the counter is a window wall which looks into what looks like the bosses office which has no boss in it.  
"Hello how may I help you"  
I jumped as this shortish man come from no were. (Just saying that Macorov is taller in this fanfic for convenience, but still short).  
"I, I'm Constable heartfilia, the new cop" I reply.  
"Thank God you're finally here, I'm Sargent Macorov but the crew calls me Boss. As you can probably see we are very short on members" He says shaking my hand, "Please step into my office" 'Boss' opens the gate thing separating the station from the outside world and into his office.  
I notice he has an empty coffee cup with 'DA BOSS' printed on it.  
~ _Time Skip ~_  
Boss explained the running of the station to me and stuff about Fairy Tail Policing. I even got a pink Fairy tail mark printed on the top of my hand declaring me officially as a Fairy Tail cop. He sent me out with my first task too. Refilling his cup with coffee. I walk over to the tiny kitchenette which is in a little opening connected to the main area on the same wall is a closed door next to a short hallway next to an open door with what seems to be lockers inside. I guess I got to work out this 'grand tour' by myself.  
I make the coffee and start walking to the bosses office when the pink haired cop who pulled me over earlier today came out of the little hallway thing.  
"Lucy, why are you dressed like a police?" This guy asked. I'd face palm myself if I wasn't trying to balance an accidentally over filled coffee cup.  
"I guess I'm your new member" I answer heading to Macorov.  
"Awesome" he says with a cute smile. _Ahh what the heck he's an idiot, not cute._  
"Yeah"  
~ _Time Skip ~_  
 _Narrators POV_  
After Lucy had given the Sargent his coffee, she went to a desk which looked uninhabited and set up her stationary/belongings. She had finally been told the pinkettes name, Natsu who was doing paper work at his desk. Gray walked in the station wearing his uniform unbuttoned exposing his toned abdomen and lose tie around his neck. Following him was a solemn looking blue haired man with a strange red tattoo thing under and above his eye. He wasn't wearing the uniform but a dress shirt with the top button unbuttoned and long black dress pants. (For those who don't know, detectives wear 'plain clothes' which have to be 'smart' looking). After introductions were made Lucy found out that the blue haired man was Senior Detective Jellal Fernandez who didn't say too much but seemed nice enough. He walked into the first door closest to the kitchenette which was apparently the C.I office.  
Most of the day was quite but then the phone rang and Natsu and Gray both rushed to answer it and after a bit of shoving around Natsu won.  
"Hello, Fairy Tail Police Station, Constable Dragneel speaking... Okay ... Yup someone will be right over. Thank you" Natsu hung up and walked over to Macorov's office to report the information.  
"The neighbours of the Jacobs property is complaining about a very noisy dog. "  
"Alright, take Lucy to show her a bit of the town" the Sargent instructed.  
~ _Time Skip ~_  
 _Natsu's POV_  
I drove the car up the long driveway and parked it. Lucy and I got out.  
"So a noisy dog complaint from the neighbours huh?" Lucy stated looking around the property. She looked so pretty with the wind softly blowing through her hair. Snap out of it Natsu.  
"Natsu."  
"NATSU." Lucy shouted at me. Ah shit must'ave zoned out.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Broken dog chain" she nervously stated pointing to a dog house in the yard with a chain with a broken link. Shit again. I hope it's somewhere safe.  
We both jumped as we heard growling close by. We were still standing by the car but Lucy must have snuck next to me as she was now clutching my arm. There was more growling and a couple of angry barking and then one of the hugest scariest dog I have ever screen came hurtling towards us. Lucy screamed and we both pulled out our guns towards the dog. It kept coming forward and I didn't know what to do. Lucy screamed again but just as the dog was about to reach me, a gun sounded and the dog fell to the ground. I turned around and Lucy was panting still holding her gun out at the dog. I pushed her hand down and she snapped out of the trance and secured her weapon. I looked back at the dog. It had a bullet hole right in between its eyes. Nice shot.  
"HEY WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DOG!?"  
Uh oh. We're screwed.  
~ _Time Skip ~_  
 _Narrators POV_  
Natsu and Lucy were standing in font of the bosses desk both with ruffled uniforms, messed up hair and dirt stains all over them.  
"I have just revived a complaint about the police going over to someone's property and killing their dog" Sargent Macorov said. "Anyone care to explain" he was not very happy at all.  
"Well ... Uh ... You see ..." Lucy started.  
"We went to mr Jacobs property to check out a noise complaint and uh..." Natsu started.  
"And I killed his dog" Lucy finished.  
"But that was before the holes in the 4-wheel drive" Natsu stammered on.  
"Holes in the 4-wheel drive?!" Boss exclaimed.  
"Well it's not Lucy's fault, the dog went mental and was charging at us, something had to be done!" Natsu explained.  
"Okay now explain about the car!" The Sargent was growing impatient.  
"Well after I uh... Killed the dog, Mr Jacobs came out of the house with his shot gun and started shooting at us so we hid behind the car. He wouldn't stop so we ran of into his property and hid until we could get to the car and get away" Lucy said.  
"Except it wasn't that easy because he saw us and started shooting so we had to duck into the forestry until he ran out of bullets." Natsu explained.  
"I've had enough of you two. Get out now before I decide to charge you for killing other people's pets!" Macorov said.  
The Duo left the office only to be confronted by Gray who demanded answers whilst Jellal was also curious and listened to the story that was Lucy's first day. What an impression she has made.

Later that night the Fairy Tail team went to the Strauss Pub for a drink after work and laughed at the day's events. Mr Jacobs walked over to Lucy and apologised for shooting at them and Lucy apologised for the whole dog incidence. It turned out that the dog was that mans best friend but Mr Jacobs new he was a bit vicious and also commended Lucy on her shooting skills. Natsu then walked into the pub with a little puppy which he presented to the man who accepted great fully and went hope with the little bundle of fur  
_

 **A/n:**  
 _ **Well that was longer than expected, hope readers enjoyed. Ended up to be around 2000 words.**_  
 _ **Just saying that I don't own fairy tail or the fairy tail peoples. I just own 'randoms' who are needed for each chapter.**_  
 _ **~ Jaye**_


	2. What to Expect when you're Inspecting

**A/N:**  
 **Hullo, I just realised that if you abbreviate Fairy Tail Police, it turns into FTP which is F*ck the Police. Oops.**

 **Anyway here is Chappy 2.**

~ • ~

Even with the new member, Heartfilia, the station is still struggling with too less of workers.

Macorov had placed an application in for another member but the Inspector for the district isn't convinced that there is a need for anymore. He has decided to check in on Fairy Tail to investigate the urgent request.

~ • ~  
 _Lucy's POV_

I've been a Fairy Tail cop for two weeks now. We are soooooo busy all the time and work is chaotic. But not only the work but my co-workers are also chaotic. Gray, Natsu and even Macorov tried to get me drunk the first night I was here. _Sigh_. The only one decent is our D, but he also mucks around a bit before trying to maintain a business like aura. It's hard to do that with the knuckleheads Gray and Natsu as partners.

It's not actually that bad here though. There is a warming sense of comradeship behinds all the idiocy. By the end of the day we manage to get the job done.

The boss here is quite loose but he has one main rule that he made shortly after I joined. It is strongly discouraged to get in a romantic relationship with other work members. He doesn't want any distractions in the station that might affect our work. He clearly hasn't had the issue before with just the boys but after the news about Gray and I, he made the rule.

"LUIGI, DO YOU WANT SOME COFFEE?!" Natsu shouted at me.

Oh I must've zoned out.

"My name is _Lucy_ and why are you shouting?" I asked kinda annoyed.

"Well it's only like the twentieth time that I have asked" he said sarcasticly "and I know your name but you weren't responding to it so Luigi works just fine" he finished.

"Idiot!" I retorted.

"What about the coffee?!" Natsu was sounding desperate.

"Yes, I'll have a coffe thanks." I rolled my eyes, he's so annoying. But also kind of sweet and caring when he really needs to be.

"Thank you for answering, finally" he said as he walked off.

I looked down at the paperwork I was doing and continued before boss stepped out of his office.

"Guys we have some grave news" He said rather grimly. He took a deep breath before continuing, "the inspected is coming to check in on our station."

The atmosphere in the room dropped. Every body stood frozen in their places with fear written on their faces. I had no idea why. The worst face was Jellal's. I was seriously surprised to see that he could look so uncomfortable.

"Okay, enough gawking. We need to prepare. Natsu, Clean your paperwork from your desk and remember to file them correctly. Jellal, make yourself scarce. Gray, I expect you to wear all your uniform buttoned up with the tie correctly in place. And Lucy, you can clean the kitchen area and try to be as professional as possible" The Sargent stated.

I still had no idea what all the fuss was about but did as I was told while noticing everybody else's stiff movements.

"What's the reason for this visit this time?" Gray asked who was currently looking for his misplaced shirt.

"He's checking for the need of a new member, so try to be the most busy looking people you can." Macorov answered.

Who was this districts Inspector and why was everyone's reaction like this? I wondered.

~ • ~

In a short while, The front door opened. I swear that a felt the air in the room tremor. A man with Longish black hair tied in a neat bun thing and purple eyes walked in. He was wearing a crisp, dry cleaned uniform but the shoulder marks had four silver stud things instead of blank ones like mine. This was the inspector.

"Inspector Lahar, welcome" Out Sargent said formally.

"Thank you Sargent Macorov. I'm sure that today will be pleasant enough" Lahar replied equally formally.

"Ahh... Constable Heartfilia. The newest member. I hope you're comfortable with your new posting" He said walking over to my desk with a slight nod of the head.

"Ah yes, thank you Sir... ahh...Inspector" I hastily replied suddenly getting nervous.

Jellal then emerged from his office and attempted to walk past unnoticed but failed. Lahar looked him dead in the eye.

"Senior Detective Fernandez" The inspector greeted.

"Inspector" Jellal answered slightly bowing his head before hastily rushing past the counter and out the door.

"What was that all about?" I whispered to Natsu.

He lent across his desk to reply, "Long story short, Those two have _history_ together" He whispered back.

I mentally face palmed. "I can see that" I said growing impatient with the super hot idiot. I meant the super dense idiot.

"Lahar was convinced that Jellal was corrupted but he was proven innocent by the courts. Lahar still hasn't quite accepted that outcome. And don't worry, Jellal isn't corrupt" Gray answered me much better than the Pinkette.

"Ohh..." I replied. That makes sense now.

"So, prove to me why this station needs another member after we had generously have you one." The inspector suddenly spoke up.

"Easy peasy" Natsu spoke up. "Gee, it's awfully quiet today..." He said.

Those are the cursed words. Whenever some says that, a phone starts ringing, and then we're suddenly very busy.

Inspector Lahar looked unimpressed. The words hadn't worked.

I could tell that this was going to be a long day.

~ • ~

By the end of the day, the phones had rung a grand total of three times and only one person came up to the counter. Even the C.I department didn't get many jobs today. Thus leaving Jellal no choice but to stay back in the office creating a slight tension.

Gray had unbuttoned all the buttons of his shirt which earns him a 7 minute lecture about the duty's of being a police man and how the uniform should not be disrespected.

Natsu spilled Lahars coffee over the desk he was occupying for the day. If looks could kill, Constable Dragneel would have been de-headed and the fed through a paper shredder.

I mostly got praised for doing the correct filing and completing tasks quickly. It was kind of uncomfortable to revive.

At the end of the day, Inspector went into Macorov's office to have a chat. If I could guess, it's probably about how today was a big waste of time and that we should only request our needs.

The atmosphere lightened when Lahar had finally left and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Couldn't you have made it seem a tiny bit more busier?!" Boss said while massaging his temples.

"Sorry boss" the knuckle heads said in unison.

~ • ~

After my shift, I went to the Strauss pub and into my room. The only thing that sucks right now is that I don't have a private bathroom so I get my stuff and head to the public one at the end of the hall.

After my shower I get ready to hang downstairs with the boys. They are all there drinking away the day's events.

"Slow down guys, we still have work tomorrow and I don't really feel like working with a bunch of hung over guys" I say as I came up behind them.

"Hey Luushii." _Hic_ Natsu said. I could tell he was already out of it.

I groaned.

"Why don't you join us, _hic,_ you look stressed." Jellal said seeming the most sober out of the three of them. "MIRA, WOULD YOU PLEASE GET A VODKA FOR THE MISS!" He called out. Never mind he's not sober at all considering Mira was a metre away.

I was fine to accept the one free drink but that was it for me. Someone had to be fresh tomorrow.

Mirajane passed me my drink and I sat on the stool.

"Hey Lucy?, I've already had someone drive a wasted police Sargent home and I've decided that it'd be easier to keep the rest of them here for the night. Since I don't have any spare rooms, I'm gonna stuff Jellal into grays room and I was wondering if Natsu could stay in yours" The white haired woman said.

I only agreed because she seemed desperate to get them out of the bar.

~ • ~

After at least half an out of staging men up the stairs and picking up the items of clothing Gray had managed to peel off only half awake, I could lay down in my soft bed and sleep.

Shortly, I heard Natsu slur out Luushii again before he flopped onto me. He was supposed to be sleeping on the couch in my room but he isn't. To tired to do much, I pushed him over to the other side and I soon fell asleep.

~ • ~

 **A/N:**  
 **Done. I hoped you enjoyed it. Don't worry, I will add more characters kinda soonish so just wait. Anyway bye...**

 **~ Jaye**


End file.
